alergi atau trauma coklat?
by HMOK13
Summary: aku dulu tidak tahu kenapa kekasihku tidak suka coklat. di baca ajalah ceritanya, jika berminat vixx-leon-neo-taekwoon/hakyeon


Saya newbie yang mengesalkan. Ceritanya tidak bermutu dan berantakkan tapi nekat publish.

Selamat membaca saja

vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx

aku dulu tidak tahu kenapa kekasihku tidak suka sekali coklat?

apa lagi dihari valentine, dimana orang-orang sangat bahagia bisa makan coklat gratis dari orang-orang terkasih. ia sedikitpun tidak memakannya malahan dia sering sekali membagi-bagikan pada sahabatnya ataupun saudara2nya yang sudah siap siaga menampung semua coklat yang dibawanya.

Pemberian coklatku pun tidak dimakannya, ia malah mengawetkannya di kotak kaca yang diberi label tanggal bahwa ia sudah menerima coklat dariku.

Dulu aku sempat marah sih, ia tidak mencicipi sedikitpun hasil kerja kerasku mencetak coklat tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, justru aku bangga semua pemberianku ia simpan baik2.

Ok, lanjut ceritanya. dia salah satu siswa yang cukup terkenal jadi tak perlu heran jika ia selalu membawa puluhan coklat ditas ransel besarnya dihari spesial itu.

Ia tidak menolak mentah-mentah coklat yang ia dapat dari fans-nya karena ia menghargai pemberian mereka tetapi tidak hanya sekedar menghargai juga, ia ingin mengakui dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangat diidolakan teman-temannya, bisa dibilang itu salah satu motivasinya untuk tetap percaya diri namun bukan berarti ia berani tebar pesona kesana-kemari, bersikap angkuh.

ia tetap seorang pemuda tampan bersuara lembut yang pemalu; sangking rendah dirinya, ia tidak menyadari ia selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi; terkesan kaku dan misterius. mungkin itulah daya tarik alami yang ada padanya yang bikin semua orang melihatnya penasaran juga kagum.

kembali alasan kenapa kekasihku tidak suka coklat? sebelum aku menjadi kekasihnya, aku hanya sahabatnya yang juga menjadi jajaran idola disekolah; aku juga tidak kalah banyak mendapatkan coklat.

Bisa dibilang coklatku jauh lebih banyak, ini bukannya ingin pamer tapi memang kenyataanya begitu. fisik dan sikap kami berbeda seperti langit dan bumi. kekasihku berkulit putih pucat sedangkan aku memiliki kulit tan yang berseri(?).

ia memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam seperti singa lalu aku memiliki sorotan mata yang berbinar ceria. sifat dia yang pendiam, penuh perhatian dan aku suka berceloteh dan suka bersimpati tapi rasa respekku itu bukan dibuat-buat lho, pasti kamu juga perlu teman yang bisa merespon perasaan suka dukamu.

Baiklah, lanjut kepermasalahannya. maaf terlalu banyak basa-basi, aku tidak mau ada pertanyaan dipertengahan kisah kekasihku dengan coklat. Kalau tidak salah pada musim dingin; masa efektif sekolah sedang off. kami memutuskan menghabiskan sebagian liburan, pergi menginap di villa dan mejajal tempat2 wisata.

sebelumnya, aku akan meluruskan dulu pengertian kami. dalam hal ini kami, bukan berarti hanya aku dan dirinya saja. ada 4 temanku yang ikut bersama yaitu jaehwan, wonshik, hyuk dan hongbin. kami mengendarain mobil sewaan secara bergantian, antara aku dan jaehwan sedangkan kekasihku beserta temanku yang lain belum mahir menggunakan mobil. Tak lupa kami membawa berbagi macam makanan ringan serta soft drink.

Mungkin ucapanku soal makanan ringan atau soft drink tidaklah penting dan tidak seharusnya dibuat memo pada cerita ini tapi asal kamu tahu saja, makanan adalah hal yang perlu diingat karena teman-temanku termasuk kekasihku, suka sekali makan kecuali kepiting; kekasihku alergi kepiting.

Sekali lagi maaf sedikit oot tapi, mari beralih kejalurnya lagi. Liburan itu, kami memiliki jadwal padat untuk bersenang-senang; mulai berkunjung ke green house, berendam air panas, skitting sampai ke cafe yang di rekomendasikan oleh saudara hongbin ataupun teman kami.

seringnya bepergian di masa itu, kami selalu pulang tengah malam. di saat itulah, aku ataupun terkadang kekasihku membuatkan cemilan malam.

Disitu juga, terkuak sudah; kenapa kekasihku anti coklat? pada hari akhir menyewa villa; sebelum besuk siang kami pulang. Meski tidak sepenuhnya terurai alasan kekasihku seperti itu.

Aku tidak sengaja atau sebenarnya aku usil, yang jelas aku penasaran kenapa kekasihku itu tak pernah menyentuh makanan/minuman yang mengandung coklat walaupun itu hanya sekedar perasa makanan/minuman.

Aku berbagi tugas dengan kekasihku, aku membikin minuman hangat, biasanya dia akan meminta dibuatkan latte sedangkan kekasihku memasak ramen, toebokki dan kimchi. aku diam-diam mencampuri minumannya dengan sesendok bubuk coklat juga daun mint agar aroma coklatnya tidak tercium kuat.

Aku sebenarnya merasa was-was kalau dia akan kecewa dalam diam karena ketahuan menambah racikan minumannya dengan coklat. ia salah satu tipe orang yang tidak langsung mengutarakan perasaanya, tahu-tahu ia menjauhi diri.

Kekhawatiranku akan sikapnya dan perbuatanku yang jahil terjadi. ketika kita berkumpul diruang keluarga untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan sambil makan. ia mengambil gelas miliknya yang berisi latte, ia lantas tidak langsung meminumnya; ia mencium aromanya terlebih dahulu baru ia akan menikmatinya seteguk demi seteguk.

sekilas aku, merasa bulu kudukku merinding; ekor matanya mengawasiku beberapa detik sebelum meresapi bau kopi rasa latte itu. ia juga tak banyak bicara ataupun tertawa lugas seperti biasanya terhadap orang terdekatnya, walau sebenarnya ia memang irit bercakap-cakap dan hanya bercerita seperlunya saja.

aku kembali mencuri pandang kearahnya, tingkah lakunya tidak ada yang berubah hanya sikapnya yang semakin pendiam, tenang. aku sempat berpikir sebelumnya, mungkin ia tidak suka coklat karena ia juga alergi sama seperti kepiting. ia masih cukup tenang, memperhatikan kelakukan konyol teman-teman. ia juga tidur paling akhir, menemaniku yang insomnia namun ia mengambil jarak denganku.

"Taekwoon? Ada apa?" tanyaku, tinggal aku dan dirinya yang masih terjaga. Aku duduk di sofa, ia duduk di ruang makan. Tak ada sekat untuk memisahkan ruangan keluarga atau ruang makan. Kekasihku tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia hanya melihat lurus kearah mataku.

"Apa ada masalah?" ucapku lagi sok inocent yang sesungguhnya aku deg-degan juga, berharap tidak ketahuan. Sekali lagi, ia tetap kokoh dengan sifatnya; tidak berbicara, membisu seribu bahasa.

Tidak ada percakapan selanjutnya, kami membunuh waktu dengan memasuki pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku kembali menduga, ia tidak mempunyai alergi coklat; tidak ada petunjuk pada reaksi tubuhnya menolak coklat. berarti hipotesis lain, ia trauma tapi orang yang trauma pasti psikisnya akan sama seperti alergi, merespon berlebihan pada sesuatu yang dihindarinya? Orang tersebut akan terlihat gugup, tidak tengan dan lain-lain. Entahlah, ini cukup aneh.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2. Kekasihku itu membuyarkan lamunanku; ia mendekatiku, meletakkan segelas susu hangat setelahnya ia pergi keluar. Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku segera meminumnya, mengikuti jejaknya.

masih tidak ada kesimpulannya? kekasihku takut coklat. Bersabarlah. Aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Aku melihatnya duduk dibangku teras villa yang menghadap taman.

"apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" ucapku yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget. Aku berdiri menghalangi pandangnya yang menatap focus pada taman. "aku melihat sesuatu disitu?" balas kekasihku, memasang ekspresi muka datar.

"jangan bercanda." Ucapku refleks, mengikuti arah pandang kekasihku. "jangan pernah kau melakukannya lagi. Aku tentu tidak bisa menahannya." Lanjut kekasihku ambigu.

"sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku akan memaafkanmu." Beranjak dari duduknya, menggeretku masuk kembali kedalam villa. Aku yang belum sempat berucap hanya melongo dibuatnya. Aku tidak tahu arah pembicaraanya.

vixx-vixx-vixx

Pukul 10 pagi, aku bangun kesiangan; teman-teman yang lain sudah rapi, mereka sengaja tidak membangunkanku juga taekwoon.

Mereka tahu, aku adalah orang susah tidur dan taekwoon, orang yang keras kepala; begitu setia menungguiku.

Aku bergegas, membersihkan diriku lalu beranjak kedapur, menyiapkan makan pagi-siang; dibantu jaehwan. Aku akan mengganggu tidur taekwoon bila selesai bersiap-siap.

Hampir satu jam lebih, aku beres-beres. Aku memutuskan, bergegas kekamarku termasuk kamar taekwoon; secara lembut, aku membuyarkan dirinya keluar dari alam mimpinya tapi ia tidak bangun. Sedikit ragu, aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya cukup keras; lagi-lagi tidak ada reaksi. Lama-lama aku kesal, menggerutu.

 _"Masa' hanya gara-gara kemarin ia segitunya marah denganku?"_ bisikku dalam hati. Masa bodoh juga, aku berteriak "taekwoon, bangun? Atau kau akan kami tinggal." sambil memukul lengannya cukup keras. "Hei, wonnie? Bangun. Apa kau marah denganku? Jangan seperti anak kecil." ucapku lagi, menaikkan suaraku 1 oktaf. Taekwoon tidak bergeming, bergerakpun juga tidak.

Teman-temanku satu persatu, memasukki kamar kami, mereka terkejut mendengar teriakkanku yang cukup menggema diseluruh ruangan villa.

Raut wajah mereka, terpasang pias minta penjelasan atas kelancanganku yang berseriosa merusak gendang telinga mereka. Akupun menerangkan tindakkanku itu. "Si leo itu tidak bangun-bangun. Kemarin sepertinya aku membuatnya marah. Tapi aku tidak yakin?"

"Marah?marah bagaimana?" tanya hongbin, duduk diatas kasur;dsampung taekwoon yang masih tidur pulas. Hongbin ikut membantuku, membangunkannya.

"Kemarin, dia seperti menjauhiku. Aku berpikir, dia marah padaku juga." lanjutku, agak sedikit panik; taekwoon tidak ada tanda-tanda keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Memang hyung, berbuat salah apa? Atau sebenarnya leo hyung, habis makan apa?" balik hongbin bertanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi taekwoon pelan.

"Aku hanya memberikannya sesendok coklat diminumannya." kataku jujur. Teman yang lainpun mulai bergabung membangunkkan taekwoon. Pembicaraan kami tidak berlanjut, kami mulai berusaha memaksa taekwoon masuk ke alam sadar.

Hyuk dan wonshik mengecek kaki bawah taekwoon, jaehwan menyentuh perggelangan tangan taekwoon; mengetes denyut nadinya. Sedangkan aku beberapa kali, menyentuh leher dan dahi taekwoon untuk menyakinkan diri bahwa suhu tubuhnya normal. Hongbin masih berusaha memukul halus lengan taekwoon, mencoba menyadarkannya.

Tindakkan yang kami lakukan seolah sia-sia; kami tidak menemukan kejanggalan yang terjadi pada fisik taekwoon; ia tertidur begitu damai. aku tentu saja ketakutan setengah mati; berharap tidak ada yang serius menimpanya. Teman-temanku tanpa pikir panjang melakukan telepon darurat, meminta bantuan meneruskan panggilan dokter.

Setengah jam kemudian, dokter, perawat dan perlengkapan alat medis pertolongan pertama datang. Mereke begitu sigap menangani taekwoon yang tertidur. Mereka meminta ijin pada kami, untuk memindahkan taekwoon kerumah sakit terdekat.

Dokter bertutur akan membawa taekwoon kerumah sakit malah membuat kami semakin gelisah sekaligus kebingungan; secara serempak kami berkemas mengikuti ambulance ke UGD. Tak lupa salah satu dari kami mengabari keluarga taekwoon.

Sehari setelahnya, taekwoon dinyatakan koma. Para dokterpun tak berbuat banyak, mereka cuma mengecek kesehatan dan memberi obat antibius pada taekwoon 5 kali dalam sehari.

Keluarga taekwoonmu sudah berkonsultasi oleh dokter yang menanganinya, dokter tersebut juga berdiskusi dengn dokter khusus yang sudah lama memegang khasus taekwoon.

Semula aku masih tidak paham kenapa wonnie jadi seperti itu. Aku masih berpikir keras, apa mungkin hanya bubuk coklat yang ku berikan berakibat mengerikan pada taekwoon? Namun rasa kekhawatiranku yang menumpuk itu akhirnya mendapat jawaban dari Ibunya.

Ketika ibunya tiba dirmah sakit. Ia sudah mengitrogasi kami satu-persatu perihal coklat. Akupun menceritakan kronologinya beserta buktinya.

Disela itu aku jadi kepikiran kopi sianida, berita yang lagi heboh dan kasusnya cukup mendapat perhatian dari masyarat hingga otakku merancau _'apakah aku akan bernasib sama dengan si tertuduh?'_ namun aku menepis negatif thinking-ku dan berdoa tidak seperti itu. kalaupun dituntut seperti berita tersebut aku pasrah saja, toh memang aku yang salah.

Ok, kembali pada situasi. Aku berucap jujur pada mertua masa depanku (?). Setelah aku berkata yang sebenarnya, beliau mulai bercakap cukup panjang,

Ibunya berkata penyakit yang diderita taekwoon cukup unik dan langka sebab taekwoon akan terbius jika coklat sudah masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak langsung menunjukkan gejala layaknya orang alergi ataupun orang trauma terhadap coklat.

Ia akan kebablasan atau dibilang keterusan tidur disaat ia sudah tidak terjaga dan ingin tidur karena lelah. tidur panjangnya pun tergantung berapa bnyak ia meracuni tubuhnya dengan coklat. Bila ia memakan banyak coklat istilah over dosis maka itu akan berakibat fatal padanya bisa-bisa ia tidak terbangun.

Jikalau sedikit yang diterima tubuhnya, kemungkinan antara 3 s/d 2 minggu ia terbangun. Sungguh, aku tidak menduga hal ini, jadi jika aku ingin membunuh taekwoon kekasihku sangatlah mudah, tinggal diberi saja coklat tapi ini hanyalah imajinasiku, aku mana bisa membunuhnya. Aku terlanjur suka pada taekwoon.

Setelah menerima keterangan dari calon ibu mertua (?) Sejak saat itulah, aku mulai mengerti kenapa dia tak tergoda sedikitpun untuk mencicipi coklat. Akupun juga mulai berhati-hati, tidak sembarangan memberikan makan pada wonnie.

So itulah kisah absurd kekasihku kenapa ia menolak makan coklat. Sampai ketemu lagi, see u.

-end-

Terima kasih untuk senior2 ff yang bersedia membaca dan mereview cerita abal-abal saya.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang lain, bersedia follow ataupun favorit.

Saya tidak tahu komen apa lagi pokoknya saya berterima kasih sekali pada teman-teman ff.


End file.
